A New Beginning
by DarkMalor
Summary: This is a story taking place after the events of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Young sith apprentice Malor Quin is training to become a powerful Sith lord. However, his little mission's lead him to failing to accomplishing his goal.
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its character's…items…etc. This is just a fan fiction story spinning off from the end of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the sith. Any character's you do not recognize from the books, movies…etc, are created by me. Please ask permission to use them if you want to use them! Thank You!_**

Young Malor had much to learn as he banged both of his hands down to the ground, fiercely. Malor had been apart of the dark side for so long that he had forgotten why had joined the dark side, and left the Jedi. He himself had felt the Jedi had betrayed him and kept his mind closed to any outside power and knowledge. Malor was dressed in his normal clothing, his dark robes covering his entire body with a hood draped over his head. As he picked himself up from the ground, many thoughts raced through his mind, wondering if he should still be with either side at all.

Suddenly the door to Malor's quarter's opens and Lord Vader walks in. With every step he took, Malor could feel Vader's power in him. Malor quickly stood up and looked at Vader as he came into the middle of the room, standing only a few feet away from him. Vader spoke with a dark tone.

_ "Emperor Palpatine wishes to see you, Malor."_

In response to Vader's message, Malor replies to Vader with the same dark tone in his voice.

_"Very well…master."_

Malor bow's to Darth Vader as he turns and leaves Malor's quarters. Malor turned and sat down for a moment in one of his chairs by the windows, looking out to endless space, where fleets of Star Destroyer's are in a sequenced position. He thought for a moment of what could his master want from him? Another mission? Malor couldn't think of a reasonable explanation for Emperor Palpatine's to request Malor's presence. Malor decided not to ponder at the thought, as if he kept Sidious waiting on him, he would lose his patience. Malor got himself out of the chair and exited his quarters and headed straight for his masters quarters.

Malor entered his master's quarters and headed straight for the head of the Star Destroyer in which they were occupying until construction of the Death Star was complete. Malor stopped about three feet behind Palpatine's chair, and bowed. Malor spoke to his master with the same dark tone he used when he spoke to Vader.

_"You wanted to see me master?"_

The Emperor was unmoved by Malor's presence and Malor began to wonder if his master had actually heard him or not. Malor did not want to get impatient with his master though, as the consequences would be dire. Malor continued to wait for his master's response, when finally he heard his master speak to him, with the back of the chair still facing Malor.

_"Yes. I have a mission for you, and if you fail you will not be forgiven."_


	2. Malor's Mission

BOOM! Explosions reigned through the fields. Malor was running straight through them, dodging enemy fire at the same time, while holding his lightsaber tightly in his hands. Blasts from cannons and guns from the opposing army were being fired everywhere. Malor and his group of clone troopers were headed towards the base of the Mangorian army. A race that was ruthless in its fighting styles. Blasts missed Malor and his group by mere feet. Moving quickly Malor continued to advance forward and used his lightsaber to take down most of the Mangorians in his way. These creatures stood five feet and seven inches tall; they had dark toned skin with big green eyes. They were an experienced race in the art of war, and could easily win most battles in their wake.

Malor's only concern at this time was to take over this base, as his master, Emperor Sidious implied that this base is to be taken out to be used for the Siths control. Malor, once again had no idea why Sidious would give him such a mission. Malor felt that something like this should be handled by the clone troopers themselves. But, Malor had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was something deeper then a mere base takeover. It wasn't his place to be thinking of these things anyway, he had to trust his master's judgment and keep his mind open to anything that could be coming his direction. Malor blocked most of the laser blasts coming towards him with his red double-bladed lightsaber. Malor was extremely skilled in his art of his lightsaber. Malor had spent most of his life training with it. Though he had started with a single blade lightsaber, over time he had quickly mastered it and moved onto a double-bladed lightsaber for better results.

Malor and his group had stopped once they finally reached the doors to the base. One of the high officer clone troopers came over to Malor and spoke to him.

_"Sir, we have reached enemy territory and are prepared for an attack on the base itself, we await your orders."_

Malor spoke back to the trooper captain with a clear voice, with meaning to his every word.

_"Good…proceed with caution and unlock these doors, so we may finish this mission."_

_"Yes sir…"_

Two of the clone troopers were already working on the controls to the doors which were blast doors at that, to enter this base and take control of it. The building was high above the ground in length. Cannons occupied any window sills aimed at the Clone army, which was taken over by the Sith, not too long ago. Malor wasn't worried about them as he had more important things to worry about. As soon as the blast doors opened the troopers quickly moved back to their position and awaited the next move. Malor lifted his hand up and moved it in a motion that would signal an order to move in.


End file.
